cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 MWC Football Season
2016 is the first year of competition for the Mountain West Conference. New teams North Texas, San Jose State, Utah State, and Wyoming join the 8 teams formerly of the AAC West Division. Coaches Stats are current as of season final. Rankings Regular Season Week One Conference Player of the Week Week Two Conference Player of the Week Week Three Conference Player of the Week Week Four Conference Player of the Week Week Five Conference Player of the Week Week Six Conference Player of the Week Week Seven Conference Player of the Week Week Eight Conference Player of the Week Week Nine Conference Player of the Week Week Ten Conference Player of the Week Week Eleven Conference Player of the Week Week Twelve Conference Player of the Week Week Thirteen Conference Player of the Week Week Fourteen Conference Player of the Week MWC Championship Game main article: MWC Championship Game Bowl Games Results Awards National Awards Semi-Finalists Heisman Memorial Trophy Robert Martin, QB, Colorado State Orly Vaccaro, QB, San Diego State Moshae Jackson, RB, Boise State Jeremy Scarborough, WR, Colorado State Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas Romulus Jackson, SS, Fresno State Davy O-Brien Robert Martin, QB, Colorado State Walter Camp Award Robert Martin, QB, Colorado State Outland Trophy Phillip Dixon, OG, Boise State Doak Walker Award Moshae Jackson, RB, Boise State Fred Biletnikoff Award Jeremy Scarborough, WR, Colorado State Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas Rotary Lombardi Award Charles Johnson, DE, Hawaii Robert Crews, DE, Boise State Jim Thorpe Award Matt Daniels, CB, San Diego State Romulus Jackson, SS, Fresno State Lou Groza Award Bryan Ray, K, Colorado State Sam Sarahi, K, Hawaii Home Depot Coach of the Year Slaughterhouse-Five, Colorado State Wooden, San Diego State Finalists Heisman Memorial Trophy Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas Walter Camp Award Robert Martin, QB, Colorado State Fred Biletnikoff Award Jeremy Scarborough, WR, Colorado State Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas Rotary Lombardi Award Charles Johnson, DE, Hawaii Jim Thorpe Award Romulus Jackson, SS, Fresno State Lou Groza Award Sam Sarahi, K, Hawaii Home Depot Coach of the Year Slaughterhouse-Five, Colorado State Wooden, San Diego State Winners Walter Camp Award Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas Fred Biletnikoff Award Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas All-Americans Offense *WR: Sean Jenkins, UNT Defense *SS: Romulus Jackson, FrST All Conference Team Offense *QB: Robert Martin, CSU *RB: Moshae Jackson, BSU *FB: Johnnie Costa, AF *WR: Sean Jenkins, UNT *WR: Jeremy Scarborough, CSU *TE: Matt Thomas, Hawaii *OT: Patrick Wheeler, AF *OT: John Matthews, BSU *OG: Phillip Dickson, BSU *OG: Elijah Vasquez, CSU *C: Chris Lee, SDSU Defense *DE: Charles Johnson, Hawaii *DE: Robert Thomas, AF *DT: Ian Lanier, CSU *DT: Danny Davis, UNR *ILB: Fred Briggs, SDSU *ILB: Paul Buck, AF *OLB: Troy Hall, Wyo *OLB: Santiago Brown, UNM *CB: Matt Daniels, SDSU *CB: John McElroy, FrST *FS: Antonio White, UNR *SS: Romulus Jackson, FrST Special Teams *K: Sam Sarahi, Hawaii *P: Ollie O'Neal, BSU Standings Statistics Individual Stat leaders * Passing 3500yd passers and stat leaders :: Robert Martin, QB Colorado State, 431 of 706 for 4735 yds, 41 TD, 5 INT, in 13 games :: Adrian Jenkins, QB Fresno State, 296 of 479 for 3855 yds, 28 TD, 7 INT, in 13 games :: Fabian Morin, QB North Texas, 313 of 538 for 3667 yds, 23 TD, 17 INT, in 12 games * Rushing 1500yd rushers and stat leaders :: Frederick Chacon, RB Air Force, 355 carries for 1817 yds, 11 TD in 14 games :: Moshae Jackson, RB Boise State, 307 carries for 1716 yds, 19 TD in 13 games * Receiving 1000yd receivers and stat leaders :: Sean Jenkins, WR North Texas, 105 receptions for 1580 yds, 13 TD in 12 games :: James Brown, WR Colorado State, 102 receptions for 1254 yds, 15 TD in 13 games :: Jeremy Scarborough, WR Colorado State, 107 receptions for 1234 yds, 11 TD in 10 games :: Sam Hiller-Weeden, WR Fresno State, 90 receptions for 1185 yds, 13 TD in 13 games * Defense stat leaders :: Fred Briggs, ILB San Diego State, 76 tackles, 1 FF, 1 FR :: Romulus Jackson, SS Fresno State, 22 tackles, 7 INT :: Robert Thomas, DE Air Force, 19 tackles, 8 sacks :: Matt Daniels, CB San Diego State, 28 tackles, 6 INT, 3 TD :: Ronald Young, DT Air Force, 8 tackles, 2 sacks, 1 Safety * Kicking :: Carlos Cruz, K Air Force, 21 of 22, long of 51 yds Category:MWC